


Today's lucky item is....

by LittleQueenie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Shounen-ai, Smut, Yaoi, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQueenie/pseuds/LittleQueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three months of being in a relationship with a disappointing amount of physical contact, Takao takes matters into his own hands [Rated mature for the fluffy smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's lucky item is....

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh~ Stuff happens xD  
> I got into this fandom on a whim and now I'm hooked. So naturally when I asked the one who got me into this to give me an idea for our otp, it started getting out of control and now it's 5k+  
> I don't think she'll mind though, and I hope you don't either :3  
> I always revise after 2am to make sure there's stupid jokes in there somewhere, so have fun with those as well xD

'Lost something?' Takao asked the shooting guard as he watched him walk around the locker room. As usual it had become late because Midorima had insisted on training after the practice game. Seeing as his stamina's increasing, as is the training time.

'Can I help?' He folded his legs up the bench. The game itself hadn't been much of a match. Their opponent had a lot of zest, but not nearly the level needed to put up some decent competition. It hadn't stopped their captain from demanding they play their best though. Those poor guys never knew what hit them.

He smiled a little awkwardly thinking back on it. Those devastated faces didn't have an influence on them being glad with their victory though. Afterwards their captain had offered they go for a meal together, but Takao had declined on behalf of Midorima and didn't go himself either. Though given a strange look that Takao didn't even try to make Midorima come along, he accepted it, and left with the rest of the team.

'What are you looking for?' After getting dressed again and packing their stuff, Midorima had started to look a little stressed.

'Oh come on, you can tell your lover what it is you're looking for, can't you?' Pointing very happily at himself, he was trying not to let it show that he was the one responsible for hiding the lucky item. For three months now they had been dating, but for some kind of reason Midorima had held off on getting too physical, and Takao was now reverting to desperate measures.

'You trust me not to molest you when we sleep together, you can trust me with a search.'

'Nine out of ten times you're the reason I'm unable to find something, so I'd rather you stay out of this.' He pushed his glasses up a little when looking back a little. For a long time it'd gone like this; ignoring the statement referring to actual contact. For the life of him, Takao hoped to get in the sack with him tonight. Else he was afraid he was going to jump that green-haired boy without consent. And he would never be forgiven for that.

'You're one to talk. I've seen your room.' Seeing as Midorima wasn't letting him help, he stayed right where he was, and just followed him around with his eyes. It was funny how his locker was very pointedly ignored at this point. 'Mah~ if you can't find it, I can always distract you a little to clear your mind.' He spared no amount of innuendo in his tone.

'Distracting me won't help the search, Takao.'

'But it will increase your focus on at least something.'

'I don't need it focused on something else.' _Well this is going nowhere. At this rate I'm gonna have to lock us both in._

'Should I call your parents it's going to be late again? Or should I tell them you're going to spend the night with me this time 'cos I have the place for myself.'

'It's a weekday and my house is closer to the school. We're not staying at your place.' With every attempt that got brushed away, Takao felt that maybe attacking and molesting Midorima was the only realistic option. His boyfriend sure knew how to get on his nerves, and he was damn proud of himself that he hadn't jumped that ass without permission yet.

'It's on my bike, and I don't mind riding the extra mile.'

'There's never food at your place when you're alone, so it's still no. And can you stop distracting me? It's not getting any earlier.' Something was slowly snapping inside of Takao's mind, and it may have been his filter.

'Oh come on Shin-chan, I'm getting desperate here, just let me ride you.' He almost whined when he got passed again.

'We can't go out before I've found my lucky item, Takao.' For a second Takao blinked at him stupidly and the thought of his oblivious Midorima being an exhibitionist sent some excitement straight down before he violently shook his head and realized by the short look he'd gotten that he was actually thinking about the bike, and not some kinky fantasy. By now Takao was crying a waterfall inside as Midorima continued his search for the lost lucky item.

'Then how about you practice some more with your shots?' In a last sort of desperate attempt at spouting innuendo, the black-haired point guard called out a little louder as his boyfriend left to check the showers for some strange reason.

'It's already ten, Takao, you shouldn't be thinking about practice, you should be helping me look.' The tears in his mind were close to reaching the outside world by now.

'Should I re-tape your fingers, or do you still want to use them for something else.' He pushed himself up from the low bench and started lazily walking after the green-haired man. Stopping in the doorway to the showers when the man incapable of getting hints came towards him. Takao leaned casually with his shoulder against the doorframe and crossed his arms – effectively blocking the way.

'What else should I use them for than basketball?' He pushed his glassed up a little, before demanding with his eyes that Takao should let him through. It was at that point that the less patient of the two snapped, and his lips curled up in an annoyed smile.

'Oh I don't know, Shin-chan, I know someplace you can stick them.' Midorima scowled down on him a second before pushing Takao out of the way a little to pass him. 'Oh come on, Shin-chan! We've been dating for three months now, how can you _not_ get anything I'm saying?!' Takao threw his head back in his neck and decided that looking at the ceiling was going to give him more satisfaction than to keep arguing with his boyfriend.

'What makes you say I don't get what you're saying?' In the moment of silence Midorima created inside of Takao's mind, he heard footsteps leave for the court, but they stopped before reaching it. Takao turned around and took the couple of steps to be able to stare at Midorima's back.

'Oi,' He pocketed his hands, 'You're telling me you got _everything_ I hinted tonight?'

'It was kind of impossible not to, you're not a subtle man.' He turned his head around a little, but didn't look directly at the point guard. Not even a week into their relationship had Takao started giving these "subtle hints" in all kinds of things he wanted to do with him. Leaving _those_ links up hadn't exactly been an appetizing way to lure him.

'I'm dying over here Shin-chan, what's keeping you then?' He spread his arms out wide, and at that point Midorima turned around completely. 'It's not that you don't like it when we kiss, we sleep together, I can take it slow if it's your first time. But for the love of god Shin-chan, are we _ever_ going to do it?' Midorima scowled a little at the boy before turning back.

'Not if you keep being so insistent.' He continued walking onto the court.

'What's that supposed to mean?' He heard angry footsteps following him.

'… …'

'I'm not a psychic, Shin-chan!' He grabbed him by the arm to stop him, but this didn't work. Instead he was dragged along a little as Midorima walked cross court to check behind the benches there. Inside, the waterfall of tears was rising again with Takao. _What's wrong? What the hell am I doing wrong?!_ 'I know you get all gloomy and don't talk much but Shin-cha~n, I'm at a loss here!'

'How about you talk about something else than sex for a change.' Takao let go and stood still in the middle of the court while Midorima continued his search. Slowly but surely things were starting to connect in the point guard's brain, and when the final gear went into motion because of that, he started to laugh a little. Midorima turned around insulted when he heard the sound, and sent a glare his way. Takao slowly stopped laughing, holding up his hand in apology before speaking back up.

'You think I don't love you?' Slowly but surely, Midorima started turned a shade of red, with this giving a clear sign that the other boy was right on the mark. He turned back around – pretending to keep searching – out of shame for the shamelessness of Takao's words.

'… …'

'This is crazy.' Takao dropped his head for a second and lay a hand in his neck. He couldn't believe something like that actually crossed Midorima's mind. Perhaps he'd been a little too unsubtle. 'Shin-chan, you believe I'd actually do half the things I do for you if I didn't love you?' His hand dropped palm up from his neck, and he gave the other boy's back an angry glare.

'Come on, you can't be such an idiot that you'd think that! Don't insult me, I'm not someone who tricks people into having sex, and most certainly _not_ with three months of unreasonable requests every single day!' Along the way he'd started pointing violently at Midorima, who'd stopped moving altogether. 'Who else but the one who goddamn loves you gets up early each morning to get your lucky item, who else would ride your arrogant ass all around town, huh?!' He stopped to take a breath before finishing, 'I can't believe you'd possibly think that I don't love you just because I'm eager to have sex with your holiness!'

'I think you've made it quite clear by now, Takao.' A calm voice responded to the tirade.

'Apparently I haven't! Turn your ass around and face me!'

'… …'

'Come on! I have to do all the work here, and you still think I'm doing this for kicks?' He took a couple of angry steps towards Midorima, who turned around a little, but was pulled around by his arm completely,

'... I'm sorry.' He looked away from Takao a little in shame, but said boy wouldn't have it.

'I don't need your—'

'Talking about things like this isn't my strongest point, Takao!' He went quiet when Midorima raised his voice, but the volume went down immediately again, 'I'm sorry I didn't bring it up earlier. I… love you to.' At that point Takao let go of his boyfriend's arm and realized that they hadn't uttered those words to each other before. _And I just said it about a million times, didn't I?_ A little dumbfounded with that realization, he looked away when he muttered a distantly polite response to calm himself,

'Thank you for your understanding.' After those words, he felt a hand lifting his chin and Midorima closing in to kiss the smaller boy. It was just a soft kiss, a sort of apology for everything. Takao closed his eyes and smiled against those lips. _I've just distracted Shin-chan from his lucky item._

It didn't last long, after a couple of seconds it became too much for the green-haired boy, and he let go of Takao's chin, lowering his hands around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder. A little awkwardly, Takao raised his hands and loosely lay them around Midorima's waist. _You're an idiot. And I'm an even bigger idiot for putting up with you._

'Takao.'

'Yes?'

'What exactly is pressing into my leg?' Said boy snorted and laughed a little before answering almost giddy,

'Aw, you're not going to say it? "Are those keys in your pocket or are you just happy to see me"?'

'I'm not saying something like that.'

'Well let me ask you this then. What does today's horoscope say abou— _aah~_ ' His mouth got suspended in a half open state when he felt Midorima's lips connect to his skin just below his ear, and softly kissed it. Licking it a little now and again, finding the exact spot he knew would elicit a reaction from Takao – a spot which he very deliberately avoided once he'd found out. So right now as soon as Takao felt Midorima do this, he let out a small groan,

'Well I'll be very happy to see you in no time if you keep that up.' He closed his eyes in bliss and tilted his head to give better access. There was every indication it was finally going to happen, and he just hoped he could contain himself enough to enjoy it.

The pressure of the arms around him increased, and Takao let his hands travel down to finally touch him where he wanted now that it was allowed. With a light pressure, he pressed his palms and fingertips in the still clothed flesh. When he did so, Midorima startled a little, but didn't stop; instead he released the grip around Takao's waist and let his hands untuck and slide under the smaller boy's shirt.

'Message received.' Takao untangled them at that point and slid both his jacket and shirt off his body. It landed somewhere in the distance behind them in his enthusiasm, and he took the moment to enjoy a rare sight of his boyfriend showing emotion. He couldn't help but smile when he turned a slight red and looked away when he took his own shirt off as well. He then closed back in on the point guard, and took his face with both hands, leaning it in to kiss him. But Takao stopped that for a second by backing his head away a little. He looked Midorima straight in the eyes from this close, asking one important question,

'Don't take it the wrong way, but I'd like to know if this is your first time or not.' Turning another shade of red, Midorima scowled when responding,

'You don't need to be overly careful.' The cute face he pulled at that point went straight down for Takao, but he didn't get the time to enjoy it for very long when he was pulled back, and was guided down against the wall with the green-haired boy. Sitting with his legs on either side of the taller one, he decided that this wasn't the position they were ending up in.

He pulled Midorima away from the wall, and lay them both down completely on the floor behind the benches. _Not exactly the most romantic place for our first time, but I'm not stopping now._

'I'm sorry, but I'm taking the lead tonight.' He sat back up on his knees, and dug in his pocket to reveal what it had been in there. 'Don't worry, I came prepared.' Laying the bottle of lube off on the side, he slid up a little and leaned his elbows next to Midorima's head. 'I always do.' He smiled, referring to the spare tape he always carried with him in case the stubborn boy beneath him would forget. For someone so meticulous about his horoscope, Midorima could be an airhead concerning other things now and again.

'You're really eager, aren't you.' A wicked grin appeared on Takao's face when he heard those words, and lifted one of his hands, gliding it over Midorima's chest, all the way down.

'I don't think I'm alone in this, Shin-chan.' He let his fingers ghost over the cloth covering his groin, and with just that he elicited a small reaction. Hearing and seeing that, he started exerting some pressure, and felt slightly evil for having the boy at his mercy. His breathing increased a little, and judging from his face blood flow was doing well.

Firmly massaging the area, he welcomed it when Midorima raised his head a little to be able to catch his lips again, and pulled him back down with them, holding the top boy's head in his hands. Happily accepting, Takao inclined his head a little and felt himself growing more impatient when their tongues slowly found each other, and he could feel the vibration of Midorima's soft moans through his lips. Next to himself growing, he definitely felt an increase in size under his hand, and decided to give that some more attention. No matter how much he wanted it, Takao wanted to see more of the face his boyfriend would make while pleasuring him. _He's seriously being too cute right now._

Slowly, he left Midorima's eager lips, and trailed his tongue along his neck down to his chest, leaving the area begging for attention and going for the slow approach by biting softly in the flesh just below the collarbone; alternately kissing and biting along it, letting his hands slide up and down his sides.

The moment he let his tongue flick out at his nipple, he felt Midorima's legs restlessly wanting to make more room for the growing arousal, Takao provided some help in this and spread his own legs a bit more, simultaneously increasing the sucking power while trailing his lips around another part of the boy that was eager to go. He rolled the other nipple in between his fingertips, and listened with great pleasure to the sounds he's wanted to hear for longer than the three months they've been together.

Unsuspected though, Midorima raised his leg, just enough to rub up against Takao's own excitement. For this, the boy had to cease and desist his own actions for a while, and he lifted his head a little for the air to let out his moan. He leant his forehead down in the crook of Midorima's neck when the action was repeated, and Takao started to feel the restrictions of the jeans he'd put on after practice.

Midorima's hands found their way up his arms, and over his shoulders. When he didn't stop what he was doing – rendering Takao breathless – he let his hands slide through his black hair and Takao unconsciously inched his head into that touch, almost purring like a kitten at these sensations. The black-haired boy started rubbing himself slowly against the leg and exerted some more pressure now and again to increase the sensation. By now he started to believe – no matter how incredulous it still was to him – that this stoic, arrogant man indeed has had previous experience.

It was either that, or he was a miracle youth for this as well.

Considering the personality of the person beneath him, he was very much doubting that.

Takao flicked his tongue out at the skin beneath him, and slowly but surely worked on getting some control over his own body again.

'Hm~, please wait a second, Shin-chan, I need some more room for this.' He opened his eyes again and sat up to at least open the front of the jeans, but before he knew it Midorima had sat up as well, and slid his hands up his thighs, pulling a little on the hem of both his jeans and underwear, but not pulling it down yet. Instead, he traced his tongue along the contours of Takao's hardening erection, and paid some extra attention to the tip.

The boy himself, not knowing what suddenly happened, had to be supported from behind by Midorima's hand, and raised his own into the cloud of green hair under his vision. He let out a couple of deep breaths and raised his head when the feeling of indirect contact was straining him not to lose it. Closing his eyes, he had to say it,

'Ah~ you've definitely done this before.' Midorima stopped when he said that, and for a moment Takao thought he'd fucked it up. He looked down a little anxiously when he noticed the other looked up.

'… …' The silence stretched on a little, and the known look of being ashamed to admit something appeared in Midorima's eyes. Slowly realization dawned on Takao and he blinked a couple of times, '… don't interrupt with useless statements like that.' He _hadn't!_ This was actually his Shin-chan's first time?!

_I fucking hate your talent._

_Ah~ but I love it too…_

'So sorry, I'll keep- _whoa..!'_ Quickly but carefully, Midorama pulled Takao's jeans and boxers down, exposing his almost complete erection. _For a virgin I love how shameless you're being today, Shin-chan._ Guessing that something in his horoscope must've prompted all of this amused Takao, but he didn't have time to linger on that thought when Midorima's warm tongue tentatively licked around the tip. The hand not supporting Takao found its way to the base of his dick and pumped him a little while he closed his lips around his member completely; taking in as much of Takao as he could. Said boy had to hunch over and almost lean on the head bobbing back and forth. The wet sounds as well as the very real, very warm touch on the most sensitive spot on his body at the moment, together with soft groans now and again exiting Midorima's throat that sent vibrations over his skin… he had to clutch that green hair _very_ tightly to not come already. _So dreams_ do _come true._

'Ah~ Shin-chan, I have to stop you there.' He breathed out with a lot of trouble. If it was up to him Midorima could just finish and he'd be up for it in no time at all again. But most likely the man pleasuring him not.

He gently pulled Midorima away from his dick, and hunched over to be able to reach the lips that had been doing such a good job. For a moment he lingered there, tasting himself a little, before ushering him to lay back down on his back.

'You're being so generous today, you're not pushing yourself, are you?' Letting his hand slide down, Takao found out that that most probably wasn't the case. He grinned a little when Midorima let out a small gasp at being touched again. _He's definitely grown. Nice to know you're hot for me as well._

'You're lingering. What if someone's coming to look for us?' Said boy snorted and started to laugh when hearing that tone he was so used to from Midorima, but with the face he was now giving him when being touched… it was too much for Takao.

'You're worrying about that after starting it yourself? You're a piece of work aren't you? Well if you want it so badly, you don't need to tell me twice.' Takao made sure to focus on the faces his boyfriend was making while opening Midorima's pants, and sliding back while taking it off him. It's not often that he's offered such a surrendering Midorima, and he was enjoying every second. 'Let's prepare you then, shall we?' Sliding back up, Takao gave a short lick to the part of the green-haired boy begging for it, and reached to the side where the lube was still laying. He sat back up on Midorima's legs, and covered two of his fingers with the liquid. Now he remembered being told not to be overly careful, but judging that if it _was_ his first time…

Takao leaned over him some more, and place a finger at his boyfriend's entrance.

'Here I go then…' He couldn't help but practically purr the words. Here he was, after three months, finally being allowed to do all this.

He was surprised though, when he noticed one finger went in without much effort, and he added a second to scissor him a little. He'd never heard of anyone being so naturally receptive, so slowly, while leaning his head down on Midorima's chest, he started smiling at the realization. _You've been preparing yourself for me? You sneaky bastard._

Takao felt the breathing in the submissive man increasing, and he added a third finger, licking the skin in front of him now and again, feeling himself getting excited over the mere sound of exasperated breaths from this bastard. He didn't stop until he'd hit the right spot though. And as soon as he stroke along it, an unconstrained groan exited Midorima's throat. Impulsively the same happened with himself upon hearing that hot, honest sound.

' _Aah~_ I think you're ready enough, aren't you.'

'I… told you.' Takao sat back up and covered himself with lube as well before placing himself in between those beautifully spread legs, and placing his elbows next to his boyfriend's torso. He looked up a second, and felt fingertips slide up his arms and over his shoulders, looking for grip there for what was about to come. _Most probably both of us._

'… …' Somewhere Takao was looking for a witty last thing to say, but when he couldn't think of anything within a couple of seconds, he just decided to go with it, and lay his head down on Midorima's chest again when he slowly pushed himself in. All the while doing this he couldn't do anything but inhale deeply and loudly when he heard the strained sound exiting Midorima's throat.

As soon as he was completely enveloped by Midorima's tight and twitching ass, he panted a little, enjoying the moment and letting the boy beneath him get adjusted to it before he started moving again.

Slowly he pulled and pushed again and was trying not to get distracted by the sounds filling his ears.

'Aah~ Shin-chan, if you keep going like that, I'll be done in no time.' He stopped a second to be able to say that, but there was no vocal response. Instead he just felt the slightly trembling grip of the hands on his shoulders. _Aah~ I'm bursting…_

Repeating the motions, he was doing his best in hitting the right spot again, and when found finally took the freedom to take up the rhythm his body was itching to take.

The more he rammed into Midorima, the more the feeling in all of his body intensified. The sound of Midorima's moans each and every time he hit the right spot, the nails starting to dig into his shoulders, the hot feeling of Midorima's erection brushing up against his abs, and their entire bodies heating up…

Takao closed his eyes tight shut and focused all he could to wait and let the other come first. Waiting until Midorima would start clenching up around him was taking longer than he could take though.

In frustration, his grunts became louder, and he alternated the pace a little. As soon as his patience snapped, he stopped completely and stayed inside of Midorima while lowering one of his hands, and creating room in between them to be able to stroke the boy.

As expected, he wasn't long off either, and he arched his back into the feeling. His breathing became heavier, and his head snapped to the side. While kissing the skin on his chest, Takao found his way to one of those sensitive nipples again, and sucked on it while pumping him. He noticed Midorima was holding back as well, and he didn't stop these actions until he felt a familiar feeling around his dick.

That clenching feeling meant Midorima was very close, and it caused Takao to let out a louder groan as well. He ceased and desisted his other actions, and put his arm back to let himself go completely for the couple of moments that were left.

He felt Midorima's hands clench and unclench against his skin restlessly as his voice became louder. The sound of that voice giving himself completely over to him was too much for Takao to bare any longer, and he felt all feeling focus in his lower body. He started hitching in his movements, and his voice did the same. Midorima's voice was drowned out in the end when he climaxed and let out a high pitched grunt with every shock that pushed his cum out of his own body and into his boyfriend's. _Aah~ such warm bliss…_

A mere couple seconds later, his ears were free again, and he looked up to see Midorima's expression when he came hard in between him. His vision still a little blurry, but he smiled when he felt the results of his plan tonight squirt over his chest as well while he was still riding it out a little himself.

They both needed to catch their breath for a second, and Takao lay still on his chest for a while before removing himself and crawling a bit higher over Midorima. He stopped as soon as he could place his elbows next to his head again, and caught his lips when he saw the look in his eyes. It was just a short kiss though,

'Next time, how about you don't hide my lucky item and we do this in a more private place?' Takao snorted when he saw the scowl on Midorima's face failing,

'I'll give it back after we've cleaned up. We can do this again tonight at my place if you want more privacy.' Grinning happily, he sat back up when Midorima lightly pushed him away.

'Don't be ridiculous, we have an early day tomorrow.'

'Then we'll do it quicker, you're not getting out of it anymore. Oh! And thank you for preparing yourself for me so much.' Midorima's eyes widened a short second when he realized Takao had noticed, but said boy kissed that embarrassment away. 'Don't worry, I love you to.' He wanted to go in for another one, but was stopped by Midorima's hand on his mouth. Angry about this, he wanted to speak up, but didn't when Midorima put a finger to his lips and looked towards the door of the dressing room. A second later Takao heard faint noises as well, and his eyes widened as much as Midorima's at the realization.

Panicking, but not stiffening up, he grabbed for pants as quickly as he could, pulled it on, and picked up a shirt as well after jumping over the benching. Sprinting to the door, still putting on the shirt, only slowing down when he reached it and walked through it. He left Midorima a little baffled that he'd been able to do this so quickly and had to wonder how many times Takao has had to do this in fear of getting caught.

He didn't have the time to think about it though, and got dressed as well. He grunted when he noticed Takao had taken _his_ shirt, and this one didn't fit completely. He opted to stay on the bench though, and tried to calm himself down. He heard the voices in the distance, and could hear Takao's nervous laugh. By now he'd learned to differentiate that from his normal amused tone.

Lucky for them, the rest of the team hadn't.

As soon as he heard the voice slowly disappear, he started gathering the remainder of their clothes and headed for the door as soon as Takao pushed it open a little.

'Ah I might have to apologize, Shin-chan.' Midorima scowled at the smaller boy until he continued with an explanation. 'He may have noticed the switch in shirts.'

'Who was it?'

'We're having extra training tomorrow and he doesn't want to be able to recognize where it took place. We're also dead if it happens again.' The captain…

Midorima's scowl deepened,

'Then I'm certain you'll have the place clean in no time. I'll wait for you outside.'

'Oy! You're not getting off that easily after starting it yourself!'

'Don't be ridiculous, this whole situation is your own fault in the first place.'

'Ah! I can't believe you're saying that! Your ass is mine again tonight!' He started pointing violently.

'You'll have to clean the place first before that happens. I would hurry up if I were you, it's already pretty late.'

'You're unbelievable.' Takao started crying on the inside again before deciding to drag Midorima with him either way under a lot of protest. At the moment Midorima was still influentiable, and he was taking advantage of that all he could.


End file.
